Yakko's story
by Aussie95
Summary: One year after the show was canceled, the warners try to survive with what they've got. But yakko tries to get money another way...    Gonna change the title T for  future  strong language
1. Prologue

Yakko sighed. What had it all come to? It's been almost a year since they canceled the show. And you'd imagine, being the Warner brother (and the Warner sister) living in the Warner brother's studio would be an easy life, but it isn't. Since the show got canceled they weren't paid anymore and Scrathansniff and Plotz, technically, didn't have to give them anything anymore. Well, TECHNICALLY, they did have to give 'em some food and money, but they usually found loopholes not to pay them or just give them a small amount. A very small amount. A very very VERY small amount. And with Wakko's stomach, that usually didn't last a they had to find work, 'they being, of course, only Yakko. He had a small job as a shoeshiner in the street.

"Oh god, what year do we leave in? A shoeshiner? Of all the job's I could get there was nothing better than a SHOESHINER? God, couldn't the author have given me something better?" He thought. The pay wasn't good, he didn't have lots of customers (everyone owns sneakers nowadays) but there always one or two persons who would give him a litlle change. Then, at around 8:30 P.M. he would go back home to his loving siblings who would tell him to go get food. And so he would go looking for a place where they sold cheap pizzas and he would head back home and see his brother and sister eat most of it and he would eat half of a slice before Wakko took it. But it didn't really bother him. Being a toon, he didn't have much need of food as a human and to be pretty honest, he did like his job a little. The only BIG problem that would come up from time to time was when his siblings were scared of something. If it was a nightmare or if they were thinking about the future, it wasn't always easy comforting them.

"Um...Yakko?" Wakko would whisper in the dark, looking rather worried. "Yakko...could you...Yakko?" He would have to talk louder. "Yakko." He said not too loud but loud enough to wake Yakko up.

"Huh? What? Rosebud?" Yakko muttered waking up. "Wakko? What is it my sibling?"

"Um...I...I...I just had a bad dream." Wakko would feel very embarassed in situations like these. "And...I was just wondering...nah forget it." He said heading back to his bed.

"...If you could sleep with me tonight?" Yakko finished his sentence. Wakko would nod his head. Yakko would make him some room on his bed and fall back asleep. Wakko would get under his blanket's and start sleeping too. Until Yakko would wake him up violently, saying.

"No snoring."

Or sometimes Yakko would be reading something or doing something and he would hear faint sobs. He would follow the noise and find Dot crying.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh...N...nothing. Oh wait, apart the fact that we're broke, we have no jobs, we're probably never going to have another role in cinema again and we'll never get back on our feet!" She would burst out.

"Hey, woh calm down." Yakko would try to calm her. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Because it's true!" She would yell. "Face the facts Yakko, we're not what we used to be." She would keep sobbering.

"Yeah you're right. You used to be cute. But not anymore." Yakko would say, hoping that remark would take her mind off what she was thinking before. And it would. She would start chasing him around and they would have a tickle fight and next thing you knew, it was dinner time.

* * *

I think I'm gonna take a break here.

A N This is just the premise, the base, the prologue, the root if you will. Actually I dont know what the main story is exactly gonna be. All I know is this : the main carachter is gonna be Yakko and there is gonna be some Siblings love. The rest I have no idea. It could be horror, it could be a war story, heck it could be just Yakke turning into a gangster and then assassinating were wolves for an obscure reason and then start fighting nazi zombies... (its, uh...probably NOT gonna be that) but if you have any ideas please tell me. BTW I need a new title too.


	2. Chapter 1

AN : so yeah this is actually the beginning of my story.

* * *

"Hey, kid, you can't go faster? I'm in a big hurry." Yeah, take out your cellphone. Show that you're important. Yakko was always annoyed about these kind of guys. Always in a suit. Always being snobs. And usually paying less then they should. "Great, now I'm late thanks to you. God you're slow. What are you some kind of slug?" Usually, Yakko would make a witty remark like ' No, I'm Yakko.' Or something like that. But the days of making jokes at people were over. If he did that there were chances that the guy wouldn't pay him.

"I'm going as fast as I can sir." Yakko said.

"Forget it." The man said as he got up. "And forget me paying you too." And with that he left. Yakko stood there, with nothing. He was the only customer today and he blew it. What would he say to his siblings?

"What a jerk." He thought thinking of the man who just left. Picking up his shoeshiner box, ("God, I still can't believe the author of this story gave me the job of a shoeshiner, what an idiot!") he started heading towards the water tower. He was feeling a little depressed, 'little' being an understatement. He wasn't getting any money with this job, but then again he had no choice. There were no other jobs he could do. He had either no experience or they just wouldn't hire a toon. As he approached the warners brother studio he saw Ralph eating a donut and watching TV.

"Hey Ralph." Yakko said tiredly. Ralph saw him and didn't know how to react.

"Um..duh, Yakko you gotta..."

"Go back to the tower, I know." Yakko finished his sentence for him. He climbed the ladder to the tower with incredible slowliness(?). Once he opened the door, he was immediately greeted by his hungry siblings.

"Well?" Asked Dot. "How much did you earn?" Yakko hesitated for a second.

"Uuum...Well let's just say my customer didn't tip me. Or pay me. Nor did he even let me finish." Yakko said casually, as if it was normal.

"Oh brother." Dot said. "This is the third time this week you weren't paid." Thank god for the encouraging words of his siblings. He wondered how he got through the days without hearing his sister adding guilt to his already troubled mind.

"I know Dot, I know. But we're just gonna have to hang on until this..." He looked for an appropriate word. "...phase passes over."

"But what if it doesn't?" Wakko said suddenly, which was strange in case Wakko was usually the optimistic one.

"It will, don't worry." Yakko said, "I need to go outside for a second. I'll brin back some sandwiches." He said as he went out the door.

"Wait..." Dot said. But it was too late, he had already went out the door. She sighed. "Why don't we get jobs?" Dot asked Wakko.

"Well, if Yakko can't get any jobs, we're not gonna have more chances than him. In fact, we might even have less chances than him. Dot sighted again.

* * *

Yakko was walking out of the gate. Ralph noticed him and sudenly jumped.

"Er, duh... Yakko you can't..."

"...can't leave the premises. I know Ralph, I know." He said as he left he premises.

"Oh...duh, okay, good." Ralph said as re-turned his attention to the Tv and his donut.

Yakko was justwalking along a street, thinking about nothing in paticular and trying to find a grocery store still open at this hour. But as he went on he started to realise that he had drifted off in another area of the city. A much scarier part of the city. Darker too. And one thing was clear, nothing in this neighborhood was open. It was a much more scarier place than the Warner Brothers studio. He had decided to turn back ight away when he heard screams of help. He decided to investigate the yells a little closer. ("What? You want me to investigate the yells? Are you crazy? If I go there I'm gonne be the one screaming for hep.") As he got closer to the alleyway where the screams were coming from, he saw a thug and some guy on the floor.

"Help me! Help me someone! Anyone!" Yakko got a little closer. He decided to go for a pretty big bluff.

"Hey!" Yakko yelled. "I'm gonna call the cops right now if you don't let that man go." Suddenly, the thug turned around, saw Yakko and started running away. It was a big bluff because, first of all, he didn't have a phone and, second of all, even if he did, he wouldn't know where the cops should come. He still didn't know this neighborhood. He approached the man on the floor and, to his shock, it was his customer of today. "Oh, um, sir, are you alright?"

"Yes son, I'm fine. But thank godd you came when you did, another second and...do I know you?"

"Um, yes sir, I was the shoeshiner. Remember?"

"Oh...yes." He said, as if though his happiness had come to a stop. "Well, I must be off. Good day son. Take care." He started leaving. Yakko saw an oppurtunity to maybe win some money.

"Uh, sir wait." The man turned around looking at him. "Well, um, Iwas just thinking, in case you didn't pay me for the shoeshine and, well, I just saved you from that thug now, well, you don't think you cou...er...give me a little prize do you?" The man's face suddenly turned to horror.

"Oh god, you people are all the same. You act like good guys, but then you always take are money. Are you teamed up with that other guy? Is it all a plan? God, you sicken me. Forget it." he said as he turned around to leave the alleyway.

"Wait!" Yakko yelled, to his own surprise. The man, outraged that he talked to him that way, turned around too see Yakko. To his surprise, he was holding a metal pipe. "Give me your money." Yakko said, not particularly trying to sound mean. Actually, he didn0t know what the heck he was doing. Had he gone insane? The man calmly started walking towards Yakko.

"Now calm down son. I'm gonna tell you what's gonna happen now. You're gonna put that pipe down. And...no, better yet, you're gonna give it to me. Sit down on the ground and I'm gonna call the cops. Then you're gonna have a nice long vacation in jail." He said as he put out his hand.

"Nice guess...but I don't think so." And with that, Yakko hit the man on the head with all of his strength (Which wasn't much though). The man fell on the ground and fainted. Yakko stood there for a second and suddenly jerked. He recoiled in horror to what he just did. He had just mugged a man. He was so disappointed in himself. He started running back to the street but stopped. He looked at the man. He hesitated for a minute or so. Should he? Would he? Could he? He was sweating when he was thinking about these questions. But before he could answer them, he was running down the street. He didn't. What a relief. He didn't become the monster he thought he had bec...He checked his pocket. There was a wallet. Not his. He looked inside. 500 dollars. He had just stolen 500 dollars. What had he become?

* * *

"Hey guys, who wants pizza?" Yakko asked as he came home. He was trying his best to act casual. "I got two extra large ones, one for Wakko and one for me and Dot." The two siblings were so happy. They didn't remember the last time they had pizza. As they were eating, none of the two siblings asked Yakko where he got the money for this. They were just so happy. Yakko on the other hand, wasn't so happy, wasn't that hungry, sweaty and pale.

"What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Asked Dot.

"Well maybe I have. The ghost of your career." He joked. And with that, they continued eating with no further questions.

* * *

Well, that does it for the first chapter. I know I may have jumped in the 'crime' thingy too soon, but don't worry. There'll be more plotpoints. Oooh yes...

Read, review and enjoy!


End file.
